Noise
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Falling asleep isn't easy sometimes in apartments. Hummelberry relationship.
otpprompts:

Imagine your OTP about to go to sleep in their apartment when they start hearing some strange rhythmic banging from the floor above them, to the point where the both of them can't pass it off as anything but someone else having sex. Then they start hearing loud grunting and blatant moaning. Really, really loud grunting and moaning. A then suddenly asks B, "…. uh, we don't ever get THAT loud, do we?"

* * *

Kurt was turning down their bed while Rachel was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

They both had very late nights with work, and all Kurt wanted to do was sleep. He climbed in and it wasn't long till Rachel was turning off the lights and joining him in the bed. She curled up against him, laying her head on his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. It didn't matter what kind of day or night it had been, Rachel always curled up on him to cuddle. Sometimes he'd even find himself laying his head on Rachel's chest or abdomen in bed for comfort.

They were both starting to head for slumber when there was a loud noise from the apartment above them. There was always something going on around the apartment complex, so they usually didn't pay too much attention.

But the noise continued, growing louder and repeating.

"Oh hell," said Kurt, grumbling. "I do hope they aren't moving furniture at this time of night."

"I kind of doubt it," Rachel said with a yawn. "It's too late for moving out."

"Do you think it's vacuuming?" said Kurt. "But who cleans this late at night?"

"I can think of someone," said Rachel, nudging Kurt's ribs.

"That was different, I couldn't sleep," he said. A loud moan came from the apartment upstairs. From that point on, it was fairly obvious what was happening. Their upstairs neighbor was getting laid. And quite loudly, it seemed.

The banging of the headboard got even more noisier, which caused the both of them to groan.

"I do hope he or she is enjoying the fact that no one around them is going to get much sleep," muttered Rachel. Kurt started to make a sarcastic comment, but shrugged. He turned over in bed, adjusting the pillow under his head. They laid there for a moment, trying to ignore the loud moans and grunting. It was started to sound quite animalistic. All the sudden, Kurt leaned back a bit and looked at Rachel curiously.

"We– we don't ever get THAT loud, do we?"

"Considering how not sound proof these walls are… probably," answered Rachel, wincing as she thought about it. "Our next door neighbor has complained a few times about my singing in the shower, so if that's any indication…"

"I think we probably owe all our neighbors gift baskets and ear plugs," said Kurt with a sigh. Rachel laughed into Kurt's shoulder.

"At about three times a week?" she teased. "We would be gold card carrying members of Edible Arrangements. They would love to see us come in." Her husband chuckled and Rachel sighed. A very loud moan came from overhead, silencing their conversation for a few moments.

"Oh geez," said Kurt, hissing under his breath.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"That older couple downstairs… you know James and Mark?"

"What about them?"

"I always wondered why Mark was always glaring at me when I went to get the mail in the morning." Rachel started laughing out loud before smothering the giggles into the back of Kurt's pajamas.

"He's just jealous," mused Rachel. "I'd imagine growing older isn't kind to the libido."

The rhythmic banging of the headboard had ceased completely, which relieved the young couple. It meant that now they might actually get some sleep.

"Hopefully they don't for round two," mumbled Kurt. Rachel didn't respond as she was actually starting to fall asleep. But she'd remind Kurt of that later when HE actually wanted to go for round two… AND round three.

Maybe they did really need to get those fruit baskets. Or gift cards. Gift cards would actually fit under doors and involve no eye contact. Maybe she could find a place to buy them in bulk.


End file.
